One Stormy Night
by Annalay
Summary: One stormy night, one elevator, lack of lights and two people with unresolved feelings toward each other. My first Iron Man story so please be gentle. Sometimes after IR1. (Rating just to be save)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well after reading so man Iron Men stories and after watching the movies like tenth times each (too much free time is not so good to you especially when forced onto you) I decided to try to write my very own Pepperoni. A really huge storm and lack of electricity were the major kicks to write it.**

**It's my first so please don't kill me and since I do not have beta all mistakes are my and my only. Reviews are always welcome, but if you are intended to be rude you can skip it I will survive it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or Tony Stark or anything else but oh God I wish I could.**

* * *

One Stormy Night

On days like this she was really wondering how she supposed to focus on her work. New York was dark and there was a really heavy storm outside. Lightings were flashing white lines outside tall glass windows at the 30th floor of C&B Intel. conference room. The meeting was punctuated by loud sounds of thunders. Pepper couldn't focus, she wasn't afraid of storms, well technically she didn't like them much, but here in the building she was perfectly safe. Or she was convincing herself that every time she looked at the lightning bolt which ripped the sky illuminating the room. She was supposed to take notes for Tony, well pay attention for both of them, because judging by his focused look at the cell phone which he was holding under the table some really heavy game was on.

She jumped when Tony lightly touched her shoulder with his other hand which he casually wrapped around her chair somewhere in the meeting. She sent him a dark look but he only smirked, his famous Stark smirk at full voltage then leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"Are you afraid of storms Miss Pott?" his breath was hot against her neck and slightly ticklish. Recently she discovered, to her great annoyance, that her boss had an incredibly weird influence on her ability to think when in close proximity. She even wondered if this was some new invention of his but something inside her told her it wasn't any of his engineering skills. Ever since he came back from Afghanistan and since that extremely tense night at the Charity Ball, not to mention the girlfriend speech before he pulled that stunt with "I am Iron Man", she became extremely couscous to his presence, especially when he was close. Like now. Too close, too much. His voice, his breath, his unique scent. God it was intoxicating and frustrating at the same time. Twenty some people in the room and Pepper could swear that the time just stopped. She held her breath trying to focus on something, anything but not Tony Stark at her shoulder. He moved away slightly trying to look into her eyes. It was even worst. Deep brown eyes were staring into her. She could swear that he knew perfectly well what he was doing to her. He was doing it more often those days. Casual touching, his lingering hand when he was leading her to the office or to some meeting and the nonexistence personal space.

She knew she should answer, but right now her mind wasn't cooperating with her mouth. Oh well, it was cooperating but not in a way she wished it would or the people in the room would appreciate. She locked her gaze at his lips. Then a loud thunder broke the monotonous speech of one of the meeting attendances and shook Pepper into reality. She jumped slightly in her chair again and they could perfectly hear the rattling sound of glass windows. Even Tony looked at the glass checking its condition. But then they were back to business when accounting department was just getting up to take the time. Pepper gathered herself and leaned into Tony's shoulder.

"No I'm not afraid of storms Mr. Stark, but that outside is more like the end of the world skies opening" she whispered back. Accounting be damned she would not be intimidated by storms, or Tony. Well Tony and a storm were hellishly similar. She often thought about her boss as a hurricane with genius mind. He destroyed most things in his way but at the center there was something beautiful. Usually it was his new invention. She didn't know if she would like to be in the center of the hurricane. She was far better with cleaning up the remains.

"Well do not fret my dear, every hero protects his girl even from a storm" he smirked at her. He actually smiled but she was safer with his smirk than seriousness. She just glared at him. Her most 'Oh please' deflected look which always worked on him, this time also made him return to his game.

Half an hour later the meeting was ended. Pepper was mad at herself that she didn't pay enough attention to it. Damn you Tony Stark lately. They were staying in the New York apartment. It was a necessity to have an apartment here taking into consideration how much time they spent here in New York on board meetings or in SI Headquarters. Pepper knew very well that Tony didn't like it here. There was no workshop, no Dummy to yell at, well it was plain boring and it always caused even more trouble with his mischievous nature. If he couldn't play around the house like in California, he was intended to find fun elsewhere. But recently something had changed in him, she was too afraid to spook him so she just kept her mouth shut. He was there on meetings more or less on time, he answered his phone, he signed papers more willingly. Pepper was hoping against hope that maybe Tony, her Tony, the man she knew was there and saw him on multiply occasion was really getting into surface.

She was gathering paper from the table, they were the last to leave. Tony was still sitting in the chair engrossed with the game. She was half amused, half mad at him. She was ready to leave standing by the door.

"JARVIS you snaky one I do not remember programing cheating" barked Tony looking at her waiting at the door "Skivvy thing" he waved his phone at her.

"Well you created him what did you expect" she answered walking past the door.

They were the last to leave the conference room at C&B Intel. The storm outside didn't let go its grip over the city. The rumbling sound of thunders was clearly audible in the dim-lit corridor leading to elevators. Suddenly a really loud thunder shook the building and the lights flicked. Pepper looked frightened at the ceiling lights but didn't say anything pressing the call button of the elevator. With a soft ding the elevators door slid open and they come inside to an empty space. Tony was still finishing playing on his phone with even more focused look on his face. The elevator came rushing down Pepper looked patiently at the displayed numbers. But with a sudden jerk which sending them both flying at the back wall, the elevator stopped. Then everything went still and very very dark. The action was so sudden that Pepper was only able to take hold of the railing at the back, sending the papers she was holding flying down on the floor, they were followed by a loud thud and flash of light when Tony's phone came thumbing down the light on the screen went off.

"Tony" she whispered not even trying to hide her scarred tone.

"It's OK Pepper" came his voice in total darkness "it is probably the power shortage caused by the storm. We just have to wait"

He sounded reassuring and close to her, she reached her hand across the darkness and came with contact with his forearm. Sensing her distress Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. When she felt his hand taking her, a warm feeling spread across her arm heading to her stomach. She was trying to stay calm but all that was getting on her nerves. Tony was rubbing small circles inside her palm and it was the most amazing feeling she could think of, it was giving her a light-headed feeling. Right now she could care less about the elevator, or the light, or the storm. She was almost melting into his tough. Not thinking for once was such a new feeling for her, she was just feeling. His hand in her, his arm pressed against her, his scent lingering in the darkness. She was feeling like falling head first into him. Maybe he was right, some small part of her brain was thinking, maybe she would be widely conflicted and scared for him as his girlfriend. Like this emotion was any difference from the way she was feeling in years now. But now she was letting herself be pulled into him. She was practically wrapped in his arms. She couldn't honestly explain how it happened. He was rubbing her back, calming her nerves and at the same time setting every nerve on fire. It was dark so she couldn't see his eyes but she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Tony?" she whispered hoarsely

"Yes" he said in husky whisper against her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Is there a chance…" she started but was cut by his mouth pressed gently to her neck just below her ear. "There is always a chance" he whispered against her neck in dark voice kissing his way to her mouth. Tony Stark was kissing her neck, going dangerously close to her lips. Her knees weakened at the sensation but his hands were holding her firmly pressed against him. And at that moment, her mind won a rebellion against her professional side and she was determined only to feel. Her hand came to his hair as of its own free will, when she felt the velvet locks she forced herself to suppress a moan. Oh god it was heaven … or hell.

…but the fate was neither kind nor cooperative at the moment. With a wild yank sending them on the floor the elevator fell few meters. The lights still didn't switch on, there was no hum of AC but only loud squeaking noise coming from the floor. Tony scrambled to his feet trying to help her in the darkness.

"I don't like this sound" he was trying to see anything in the dark elevator box "I think these are the breaks"

'Dear life when I say things can get any worse it's not a challenge' Pepper thought dimly.

* * *

**Well what do you think? There is another chapter but well I really don't know if you want to read it? So please, please leave a review it gives me the reason to go on. (You have no idea hove much reviews are important if you would check your email account like fifty times an hour you would know) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** OMG thank you everyone who read and reviews, I was so happy reading them and I proudly present next chapter. AND I DO KNOW AND APOLOGISE PROFOUNDLY FOR MY MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR BUT (and there aren't excuses: English is my second language, this story couldn't wait on my computer like the rest of them because I got scared of English grammar again, and the story was physically nagging me to be posted) **SO IF ANYONE** just takes pity of me and just be my beta I solemnly swear that I will improve :D:D

* * *

One stormy Night #2

"What do you mean breaks" she sounded stupid, she knew she sounded stupid but she just couldn't help herself.

"They are probably electrically activated if there is no impulse they can lose attachment" Tony tried to explain, in the same time reaching and trying to find his lost phone. He was kind of distracted before to even think where the phone my fall. He did not know what came over him, she was scared and she was so close and well, she was Pepper. His Pepper. The woman he couldn't stop thinking about ever since he got off the plane caring him home. And now he finally made his move, but the sound coming from the elevator floor was getting serious. Finally he found the phone and he saw Pepper's face in a dim light from the screen. She looked pale but maybe it was the blue light.

"I have to go out there" he said checking the ceiling with the light from the screen "If I don't jam the breaks we will have a very fast and short trip down"

She inhaled deeply looking into his eyes "You can't go there its dangerous, call someone"

"Out of service" he showed her the phone, and then proceeded to take off his jacket.

"Tony" she started in that worried tone he heard so many times the last six month of his Iron Man mission.

"Pepper it is not flying into active war zone, I will take a minute" he unhooked the ceiling hatch which came crashing down the floor. He rolled up the sleeves of his dark shirt and jumped on the railing for foot support. With some difficulties he climbed through the hole in the ceiling. Pepper was staring into the black spot standing again in complete darkness. But suddenly his head was looming back from the hole illuminated by the blue light from the phone. "Oh and Pepper when I come back we will finish what we started even if the power is back"

She was blushing like a teenage girl and first time this night she thanked the darkness to cover it up. She could see the smirk on his face and then he was gone. Pepper heard only dull thuds coming from the back of the elevator and muffed swearing. And suddenly the squeaking noise finished and the descending came to a halt with one last jolt. And there was silence. Too much silence for Pepper's liking. Tony should be back by now. And just when she considered calling him, he reappeared in the hole blue light in his hand.

"Hey you missed me?" he joked, she saw his mussed hair and a smug of something dark at his forehead "Don't answer I know you did. Come on I have found a door"

"What "she said stunned.

"A door" he said slowly "it's a hole to exit or enter the room in this particular situation elevator shift. She was glaring at him, murderous look in her eyes.

"Oh thank you Mr. Stark I know what a door is" she shoot at him, taking her hair from her face in that angry manner Tony know so well.

"Well, I just thought that my previous actions could leave you little confused I've been known to have that effect on women sometimes." He was in a full-blown Starkness smut now and she was getting really angry.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid" she huffed at him, he just smiled wider. "Oh come on Potts, let's get out of here so I could convince you to my opinions"

"Tony" she was getting impatient with his behavior. Only Tony could lie on the roof of non-operating elevator trying to charm his way into girl's panties. He was just one of a kind.

"Pepper" he said in similar tone and extended his hand "Come on, take off these wonderfully uncomfortable not climbing shoes of yours and give me your hand. We will fight when we get out of here."

"What about the papers" she looked at the scattered documents on the elevator floor.

"Don't care, if they are stupid enough to have electric breaks on the elevators I don't want to do business with idiots"

"Tony" she warned.

"Pepper" he mimics her tone and gestured to hurry up.

She did as she was told and minutes later she was being pulled through the ceiling hole by very strong arms. When she came to stand next to him he was holding his hands at her hips holding her.

"Wow Potts these heels really gave you some centimeters I like them off" he said looking down at her.

"Tony let's get out of here, then we can talk about my clothes" she answered.

"Really, we are going to talk about your clothes, maybe finally you will tell me what underwear you are wearing" the hope in his voice closely resemble a five year old opening a Christmas gift.

"And I just thought there was a lack of electricity not the oxygen here" but she smiled at him.

He took her hand and pulled her into half-opened elevator door. They squeezed past it into some dark corridor. Tony lighted the way with his phone trying to find emergency exit. Finally he spotted the sign and opened the door to a stairway. The walk down was fast but took some time. Since the building had thirty floors and they stopped around twenty fifth. Finally they pushed the door leading to the lobby, it was still dark but there was one very confused security guard watching them walking past him. It must have been a sight Tony, in his dirty shirt with dark oil marks on his face, and Pepper, with her hair all mussed up bar feet, walking holding hands.

"You have really crappy elevators here" Tony said walking past him "But they can be very useful in luring the girls."

That earned him a not so light swat at the arm. But he didn't even winced, Pepper was holding his hand all the way down the stairs and even now didn't let go of it. When they walked outside the building the rain didn't stop. It was raining so hard that they were soaking wet within seconds. Suddenly Tony came into a halt and Pepper was abruptly hoisted into his arms.

"Tony what are you doing" she said totally confused, looping her hands at the back of his head on pure instinct.

"What" he said looking confused at her" you aren't wearing any shoes" He said that like it was the most normal thing to do. He carried her to his car, where he dumped her at the passenger sit (yes actually dumped chivalry be damned) and came running at the steering wheel. When his AUDI roared to life Tony flashed her a smug smile and she just looked at him questioningly.

"And you know Pepper now you don't have to talk about your underwear courteously to this storm I got everything I wanted this evening"

Pepper looked surprised at her dress, her white and now translucent dress exposing her beautiful light green set of underwear. She was blushing so furiously now, that even in the dark she knew Tony would see it. But he surprised her even more by turning up the heating and reaching across the back sit for his other jacket which was lying there and handing it over to her.

And that night Pepper decided that Tony Stark would have a widely conflicted and crazy about him girlfriend after all. When she put on his jacket, she gently laid her hand at his at the lever. The smile on Tony's face could light the entire currently powerless city.

* * *

**Note:** And what do you think? There is another chapter so would you like to read it? It was originally planned to have only this two chapter but I just had too much fun writing it and I decided Tony and Pepper deserved some time alone after all. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you very much to all of You who read and reviewed, to say that you restored my faith in writing again would be not enough. I proudly present next and the last chapter of this story. It was so much fun to write this that you will probably see more Iron Man fic in near future I just can't get enough of Tony Stark smartness :D

**I'M SO GRATEFUL to my wonderful beta reader NCISVILLE** for the help and work on this story you made it magical and I'm so happy you decided to help me. THANK YOU AGAIN!

* * *

One Stormy Night#3

The SI apartment building was dark like the rest of the buildings due to the monstrous raging storm that had even knocked out the street lights. When Tony stopped the car he quickly got out and jogged over to her side. Pepper jumped in her seat as the door opened and Tony's arms sought out her body.

"You are not going to carry me inside." She said ducking out of his reach. A mischievous grin was plastered on his face and Pepper recognized it as his trouble ensuing grin. "There is SI staff here. I'm not going to give them fire to their 'Pepperony' gossip fuel."

"Really? They gossip about us? I had no idea. I always just thought they were talking about my devilish handsome features." Tony said with a smirk as he reached out to take her up in his arms. But she was faster than him this time and ducked out of the way and sprinted to the door. They reached the door at the same time both laughing and gasping for air.

"Nice try." Tony said pressing himself against her back. "But you can't run away this time, nor will I let you." He whispered into her ear. His voice sent shivers running down her spine and into her stomach.

"Tony…" She whispered, her cheeks flushed as she tried unsuccessfully to fight against his hands that snaking themselves around her waist. "Stop."

The tone of her voice made him let go of her just in time to see one of the security guard coming their way in the dark hallway with a flashlight in hand. Tony recognized the person as Alex. He always had night shifts and Tony had gotten to know him better after the numerous times Alex had helped him get to his apartment while drunk out of his mind.

"Evening Mr. Stark, Miss Potts. Well, unfortunately due to current storm there is no electricity in the building. I'm afraid you'll have to take the stairs." Alex informed them in a very professional tone as he handed Tony a flashlight. Pepper and Tony just looked at each other trying very hard not to laugh at loud at the irony of their situation. They would have to take the stairs again tonight and Pepper thought sarcastically, _'This night can't get any better.'_

"You know Pep; it's times like these when I start thinking about all the benefits of having an arc reactor as an energy source." Tony said as he took the flashlight from Alex. "Shall we use the stairs Miss. Potts?" Pepper followed after him quickly, she was beginning to feel nervous again and it wasn't just because of the raging storm. The tension and electricity between them was powerful enough to light up the building and she just wanted to run past Alex thus not giving him a chance to take a closer look at her clothes. She was wet, barefoot and wearing Tony's jacket and that alone would be water cooler gossip material for weeks.

"So, you still think I should have left the suit home? We could be flying now." said Tony as he pushed the emergency exit door open that led to the staircase as they began the tedious walk to the apartment on the 50th floor.

"I didn't know you're in such bad shape Mr. Stark. Too much flying, late nights, and doughnuts do tend to make you fat." She joked dodging his attempt to grab her.

"Once that door closes up there you're going to see first-hand the amazing shape I'm in." He growled before trying to grab her again.

"Is that a threat Mr. Stark?" She asked with a smirk before taking off up the remaining forty flights.

"A promise." He shot back and raced after her. Pepper just shrieked and ran faster.

But running up so many flights of stairs was quite an exhausting challenge. After a considerable amount of time they were both panting and leaning against the apartment door. Breathing was problematic, not to mention talking. After gulping for air with his hands on his knees, Tony finally stood and punched in the code to the door. They entered inside and were greeted by total darkness. There was no JARVIS, no lights, no nothing. The only light source in the room was Tony's flashlight and the only sound was their still erratic breathing.

"I know there are candles in here somewhere. Can you shine the light? " Pepper said in small voice as she headed for kitchen. Tony followed close behind with the light. After an extensive search they found a stock of candles in one of the drawers with the matches right beside the candles. She carefully lit the candle with the match so as to avoid burning herself. The candle was a Macintosh apple scent from Yankee Candle. Through the warm, yellow light the flame emitted she saw Tony staring at her with intense, dark eyes. The intensity of his gaze was so powerful and bright it could have lit the remaining candles.

"You should take off those wet clothes." He whispered taking a step toward her. "You'll get sick if you don't." Tony said sincerely. Pepper's heart was hammering against her ribcage so loud that she had trouble hearing her shuttered response to his statement.

"Great idea, I'll take that," She stammered as she took the flashlight from his hand, "…and go change."

"Pepper…" Tony's voice was strained with emotions and she could hear longing in his deep, low, sultry voice. "We need to talk."

'_I doubt that we will._' she thought, but only said "I know."

Her hands were shaking so bad from the combined efforts of the rain and her nervousness that she had trouble unzipping. She was trying to calm herself to stop the shaking, but it was useless. After she removed her wet clothes she wrapped herself in a towel and practically ran to her closet. Pepper was in New York so much she had a full accessible wardrobe. She found some under garments not really thinking what she was putting on. Her thoughts were fogged with memories of Tony's hands, his lips on her neck, and his low, husky voice from minutes ago. She thought she was dreaming. Countless times in the past six months she thought about this moment. To be with him, to let go and allow him to carry her away. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. She found some casual button down pajama shirt and some shorts that she wore on weekends, and she put them on all the while trying and failing to calm her nerves.

When she cracked open her door she inhaled deeply. Tony had lit the rest of the candles and the living room was illuminated by a faint, shimmering, yellow light. Outside, the rain was pounding onto the tall windows relentlessly. Tony was standing pensively, staring out the window holding a drink. She dared herself to take few steps towards him and he turned around as she began walking and looked at her. Tony smiled at her, a real warm smile that engulfed his face that helped her take the remaining steps to him.

"You look nice." He said gesturing to her pajamas. He handed her the other drink he was holding in his hand. It was harder to see in the dark but she was able to see a brown liquid swirling in the glass. Scotch, not her favorite, but right now she needed all help she could get. "We should talk about the clothes policy at SI because casual Fridays just started to look great to me."

She snorted into her drink, actually snorted. She couldn't help it she was so nervous. Tony took another large swig from the glass. He had taken off his wet shirt while Pepper had changed and now he was standing there in his see through undershirt that hugged his abs and showed off his biceps, and midnight black pants. The soft, blue light from the reactor hummed slightly through the material. She was staring into it, too afraid to look at him. She was too scared to look into his eyes for fear of what, she did not know. After some time she took the drink to her mouth and downed it in one go surprising the both of them.

"Nervous much?" He asked with a smirk, taking the now empty glass from her hand. His hand brushed against hers in the process. This small touch almost gave her a heart attack. Her breath hitched in her throat and she was sure he had heard.

"Kind of." She whispered sheepishly. Somehow she had wound up smack dab in front of Tony and tentatively she put her hand on top of the reactor feeling it hum beneath her hand.

"Good." He whispered back leaning ever so close to her and brushed his lips against her mouth in a feathered kiss. "Because I'm kind of nervous myself."

And in the next moment he was kissing her, slowly, tenderly, taking all the time in the world. His arms circled around her waist pulling her closer and she was grateful for that because she swore that she would have collapsed on the floor. The kiss became heated, and small moans escaped her lips when she pushed her hand into his hair pulling him deeper. It earned a deep moan from him. Suddenly she was being pushed against the glass window and Tony's hot lips were leaving a trial of wet kisses against her neck. His hands were performing small miracles on her back, sneaking under her shirt and caressing her back, making her every muscle tense and relax at the same time. Then he was kissing her collar bone and simultaneously unbuttoning her shirt when suddenly he stopped. His hands left her shirt and rest behind her on the cool glass window. He was breathing hard against her neck and Pepper just blinked confused still holding the hem of his shirt.

"Now would be a good time to stop me." He mumbled against her neck not taking his head up, too afraid to look into her eyes. He would not force her to do anything she would regret in the morning. He would not lose her because of that. Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he was having second thoughts; he was actually thinking about her. It was so cute that any second thought and hesitation that she had evaporated in that moment. She lifted his chin with her hand to look into his eyes. Smoky, dark eyes were boring into hers seeking answers. She smiled softly at him answering any question he might have had more than words could have.

"Tony Stark asking permission, that's a first." She said sweetly still smiling at him and she saw the sparks in his eyes re-ignite.

"Well you know... formalities and all that." He said with a soft smile snaking his hand back into her hair.

"Yes… and all that could continue on a more comfortable surface." Tony didn't even let her finish speaking. He lifted her, hoisted her legs at his back and crashed his lips into her. He carried her into her bedroom effortlessly without once breaking his hold on her lips. She made a small mental note to ask him why he chose her bedroom. But she felt more pressing matters then, than thinking about that or talking in general. Oh yes, pressing being the key word indeed.

The next morning came all too fast for both their likings. Pepper woke up with a heartache thinking that she would be alone in the enormous bed. Old habits do die hard. But she was greeted by the most amazing set of warm, chocolate brown eyes staring down at her.

"You're staring at me." Pepper whispered hoarsely pulling more of the covers over herself "It's very creepy."

"I prefer to think of it as romantic. And I don't see why you're bothering with the covers, there's nothing I didn't see last night." Tony smirked and she sent him a dark look but he only chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Pepper sighed softly, feeling better than ever.

"You're still here." She murmured happily, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck "I half expected you to run away."

"Well, I thought about it, but there is no workshop here." He replied planting small kisses at her neck "And what's worse, no PA to take care of you."

He smiled letting her know that he was only joking and continued. "And if I remember correctly, you said, somewhere in between other activates last night, that you will murder me in the morning if I'm not in bed when you wake up." He was grinning at her and Pepper was blushing furiously, trying to cover it up by looking offended. She pulled away from him and he actually pouted. It was so cute she couldn't help but smile. She sat up and fished her shirt from the floor and got up.

"Oh I'm surprised that you actually did listen to me, Mr. Stark." she said teasingly, pulling her hair in a loose pony tail.

"And let me remind you, it was more than once when I actually did what you pleaded me to do last night." He said with a grin, his famous Stark smirk full blown. She sent him another dark look and started walking to the door trying to sound casual. "And now you could help me with breakfast."

"Hey I'm still on bed arrest here Potts." He joked putting his hand behind his head and making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Well in this case you will be hungry Mr. Stark. There is no 'breakfast in bed' policy in prison" Pepper responded teasingly before she walked out the door.

Tony just stared at her legs as she walked away and only after she was out of his sight completely did he reluctantly start to get dressed.

* * *

The end, no there won't be another chapter to that story (although I could be convinced with significant amount of cookies) but if you would stay with me some more I promise there will be another Iron Man fic soon, I promise because somehow Tony and Pepper can't leave me alone. Thanks again to everyone who READ and REVIEWED you guys rock!

AND THANK YOU AGAIN **NCISVILLE** (the magic of this story is yours)


End file.
